You Haven't Forgotten
by PokeSpLover
Summary: Blue and Silver have been trying their hardest to forget their past, but they can't because they couldn't forget each other. They haven't seen each other in three years, and they're both so close to forgetting, or they would be if they would stop crying themselves to sleep every night, thinking their special bond was broken.


**A/N: Hiya! My tenth story! Ding, ding, ding! Tenth story and seventh (I think) ChosenShipping fic! I'm sorry OldRivalShippers, my heart will forever stay with Chosen because Blue and Silver have the two sweetest moments in the manga: Round 174 (The Last Battle VIII) and Round 268 (Escape!), one that I know all too well. Plus they're most of the time polar opposites, and like MangaQuest and FranticShipping, opposites attract, Silver always being cold and stoic while Blue always being warm-hearted, mischievous and cheery all the time. And, they have a past together! Oh and Silver is twenty-one and Blue is twenty-four in this fic. I've also adopted a habit of putting quotes into some of my stories, one will be put right after this author's note. On an unrelated note, two ChosenShipping stories made me cry like a friggin' baby: Lonely Lullaby and Those Empty Silver Eyes. They both die! Blue in the former and both of them, actually in the latter. Be sure to read them! I forgot the authors though... My xFeelingShipping and SpecialShipping songfic 'Someone Like You' is being written in my fanfic binder. My friends also think that it's based loosley on the song 'Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)' Oh, and some parts go against everything I believe in as a ChosenShipper. Review, favorite and follow! = ) Oh, and some parts go against everything I believe in as a ChosenShipper.**

It's better to have loved and watched that love go than to never have loved at all.

- Ernest Hemmingway

Blue stared at the old mask that she held in her hand. It had belonged to Silver many years ago. Silver, who she thought longingly of. The last of her tears had fallen. He was avoiding her. And it hurt. He'd told her that it would be for the best if they forgot their past, forgot each other. She remembered that day three years ago clearly. Silver had brought her to a beautiful field of roses, as if thinking that they would prevent her heart from breaking and her tears from falling when he told her what he really wanted. She made a fool of herself and ran. She ran like the stupid, lovesick idiot she'd always felt like after the incident. They hadn't seen each other since. Blue put the mask back in its drawer, she lied down on her bed as a new wave of tears fell down her pale cheeks. Each breath she took, the more her heart would break, even if it was already broken. She had thought of suicide more than once... Blue's dreams would mock her every single night, Silver would always end up kissing her, but she would always know that it wasn't real. That it was all a cruel joke. She'd have them every night. She'd often wonder how he was doing, if he was okay, if he missed her or if... He'd already moved on. If he did, her heart would probably become a black, bleeding mass that beat in her chest, all love drained from it. She missed him so bad that she would do anything just to see him again, even if she knew that it would probably add to the pain she felt in her soul, the pain that crushed her every time she thought of him, the pain she'd thought of giving up to.

Silver hated himself more than ever. He missed Blue so much that he'd, even if he was cold, stoic and emotionally scarred, cry himself to sleep thinking of her. Had he been so stupid to tell her that they should forget their past. All of it. Of course she would take it the wrong way and think that he wanted to forget her! When she ran, he'd went after her but she was too fast. He'd tried calling her on her Pokégear, but she, being who she was, would've either broken it or lost it again. He'd tried asking the other Pokédex Owners, but they'd told him to leave her alone, and he also asked her parents, but they said she moved away and didn't know where she was, that she didn't even bother to tell them. He lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and letting his mind wander. That day... He hadn't even gotten to finish what he was saying when she ran, he was supposed to say: "We should forget each other... But I don't want that and I'm sure you don't too, do you?" But he only managed to say: "We should forget each other." And that mistake had led to this. Tears swam in his namesake silver eyes, he tried to blink them away, but they eventually began to fall. It was like that every night. No matter how much he tried to tell himself to stop crying, that he was a grown man and crying was weak, it never worked.

_"So what did ya call me here for, Silver?" A twenty-one year old Blue had asked in a cheery voice. He blushed. She was so close to him... "Ah, um... Well..." She giggled. "Come on, what is it?" He found it hard to breathe, her being so close beside him. "Well, you see I er... I, um... I–" He was cut off by her laughter. "Well, yes, I'm very attractive, we all know that, no need to stutter over it." His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Eh, no, that's not what I meant." He resisted the urge ro say: "Eh, no, even if you are attractive, that's not what I meant." She raised an eyebrow in amusment and intrigue. "Well, you see I have this idea..." She nodded for him to continue on. "Umm, remember when you said that we should forget the past?" Her expression fell, getting the wrong hint. "Well, I think that we should and that we should also forget each other..." Her eyes widened, before he could say anything else, she stood up and ran as fast as she could. "Blue, that's not what I meant!" He shouted after her, he stood up to try and catch her, but she was long gone..._

He choked on a sob, recalling exactly what happened the day he lost her. He would've given everything up just to see her again. He fell into a dreamless sleep, still thinking of her, the one person he loved and lost. Just like every night, he didn't have dreams, and it was horrible. He thought that his dreams were the only place where in he would see her again, but no. It was hard to believe that a mistake, a single misunderstanding would ruin the lives of two people who had loved each other, two people who shared their pain and two people who just wanted the other back so bad that it hurt.

The next day, Silver opened his huge, plasma screen TV to watch the daily morning news. When there was nothing particularly interesting, he went a few meters to his kitchen to make coffee, leaving the TV open. When he came back, he was shocked to see Blue's face on the TV. The news headline read: 'Exclusive interview with the new CEO of Silph Co.!' Silver blinked, trying to process what he'd just learned. Had he just really found Blue? She looked at the TV again, "Well yes, being CEO is hard..." The woman did surely sound like Blue, she looked like Blue, only a bit different, older and... She looked broken... Miserable, as if she had so many troubles, her eyes didn't sparkle as much as they used to, she was pale and her cheekbones weren't as high as they used to be, they appeared almost hollow. Silver quickly turned off the TV, ran up to his room, leaving his coffee mug on the table, got a pen and some stationery and wrote a letter. He would've went there himself, but it probably would've taken forever to even get an appointment, it would also be embarrassing if he saw the wrong person (which had a 99.9 percent chance of not happening) and he was afraid of her reaction, what would happen if seeing him hurt her? He took a shower, changed then went to the nearest post office to send the letter to the main office building of Silph Co. in Saffron City. 'Had she really been that close all this time?' The thought stayed in his mind. Well, he just had to find out.

**A/N: And Chapter 1 is done! Do you guys think it's too short? That's because it's kinda an introduction or prologue or whatever. Well, review anyways. Feel free to correct any typos. I was originally going to make this into a one-shot, but I thought that I needed more multi-chapter stories. This one will probably last 3-4 chapters, but I'm not sure... My friend's also thinking of publishing her stories here, she's a ChosenShipper too. I'll tell you what her pen name is if she makes a profile. PokeSpLover out! = ) **


End file.
